Imagine This: Avengers Drabbles Request
by Cutiekitty01
Summary: Ever imagine your favorite Avenger doing something and how'll they'll react to the situation? Well, here I am to write down how I'll imagine them doing your desired situation. Just some drabbles and oneshots I've done for people recently. I will do request for oneshots or drabbles if you so wish but only if anyone even likes these will I progress will more stories.
1. Imagine One (Bruce)

Imagine Bruce Banner Getting Married

* * *

Alabaster soft colored, green-stemmed lilies lined on either side of the bright verdant grass walkway, each flower casket next to rows of pews where different people sat for the ongoing ceremony taking place before them. The breathe of the wind whirled past the individuals, as if trying to dry the tears that escaped the many eyes that gazed on at the couple with genuine endearment. Even the sun, more often that not, peeked in and out through the leaves that gave shade to the ceremony; the tree was that large to be able to conceal such a beautiful event.

Men in tuxedoes stood at the front with the couple and the pastor, boutonnières tucked slightly in their lapels. Steve Rogers was one of them, as well as Clint Barton and Tony Stark, whom were his best man. He was ecstatic that Banner found someone who would love him, despite his other self. Even though Stark won't admit it out loud, he admires [Y/N] and for what she has done for his best buddy. She would hold a special place in his heart… if he had a heart anyway.

"Do you Bruce Banner. Take Ms. [Y/L] as your loving, wedded wife?" The Pastor inquired in a booming voice so that all were present could hear. Bruce looked down at [Name] with soft tender eyes, his gaze boring into her as a smile came upon his lips, lovingly taking her hands in his.

" I do." His voice was gentle and low, the people barley heard his answer but [Name] expression told everything. Bruce hand twitched as he resisted the urge to lift her veil and caress her face, his insides making flips and turns over and over as his heart pounded furiously against his chest. She was so beautiful, beauty radiated off her. He just couldn't tear his gaze away.

"And do you Ms. [Y/L]. Take Bruce as you loving, wedded husband?" The pastor recited his words once more and looked down at her, waiting for her response.

She smiled up at Bruce, white lines of teeth showing through her veil. Her heart pounded against her chest as well, leaning closer to him. She could feel his warmth as it radiated off of him. "I do." She repeated his words. Bruce exhaled the breath he was holding in for the longest time, he didn't realize until it cascaded over her face. It smelled of a mixture coffee and peppermint.

Satisfied with [Y/N] answer, the pastor gestured his hand towards Tony Stark before he asked for the rings. Tony nodded and with two long strides, reached in front of the lovebirds and held the red-velvet pillow for the two. They both took one and with trembling hands, they exchanged rings and held each other's hands affectionately.

When all was set and done, the pastor gave a warm smile. "I now pronounce you both, Man and Wife." The corner of his eyes wrinkled as he continued to smile, "You may kiss the bride."

Bruce grinned and gently lifted up [Names] veil, her eyes watering due to the miracle of this moment. Without hesitation, he grabbed her face and brought his lips down on hers. The sound of clapping and cheering resonated their ears as they were bought to their own world.


	2. Imagine This Two (Steve)

Imagine Steve Rogers On His first Date

* * *

The restaurant Steve brought [Y/N] wasn't too shabby if he did say so himself. Neither to fancy nor to plain, according to his way of style for a perfect date. People ate and talked with their friends, or dates while others paid their bill and left for the night. They weren't loud or boisterous, as he had feared once they entered the restaurant, so that calmed his nerves a tad bit as they sat in their cushioned seats -not forgetting to hold her chair out for her before sitting down himself- waiting on the food that they ordered.

He was just apprehensive to think what [Y/N] thought of the place and if he would make a good impression on her. Everything has to go wel- no, not well, perfect tonight; he could not screw this up for he liked [Name] that much. Steve just hoped [Name] wouldn't notice his edginess as she would talk and smile towards him. He was quite nervous, but one would guess due to his attire and incredible good looks, that he played his hand at this all the time. Too bad this was his first date.

[Y/N] reached out for her glass of water and took a sip. "This place is really nice Steve." [Y/N] said as she skimmed the restaurant, placing her water on the table. Soft music played from hanging speakers upon the ceiling.

Steve snapped back to reality from her words, hands on his knees as he straightened himself. " You do?" He almost cocked his head as his lips formed a small ' oh'. Honestly, he was taken aback, they have yet to get their food and she was already saying such things. Nonetheless, a grin tugged at his lips.

She gave a simple nod before positioning her elbows on the table, propping her hands beneath her chin. "Yeah, it's lovely. The people aren't loud, the décor is lovely, and," She took a brief glance at the people around her and back to Steve. " The atmosphere is intriguing. It's really lovely. A perfect place for a date." She concluded with a grin.

A full-blown smile appeared on his face as he suppressed a chuckle that rumbled in his chest. "It was a bit hard, since I'm not really from around here…well I guess I am…but not but…" He began to stammer as his face flushed red, and [Y/N] snickered behind her hands. _Why does he have to be so adorable? _She thought.

His eyes came upon her and felt his heart sink. Was she laughing at him? She squirmed in her seat, and looked away from his all too-gentle gaze. She felt her heart speed up slightly. He studied her before continuing, "Before I brought you here, I dined here to find out if it was any good. I needed to make sure, but of course your opinion is more important than my own, Miss." He gestured his hand towards her, placing his hand upon the table. He seemed at have regained control over his speech.

"Well, I believe you have out done yourself Mr. Rogers. As you always have." Her mind flickered to the image of Steve concealed in ice at the Artic Sea. "You never cease to amaze me." She said a matter of factly.

He scratched his head in embarrassment, a glint present in his baby blue double blue pools. A chuckle escaped his lips. "I try…"


	3. Imagine This Third (Thor)

Thor Trying To Act Like A Gentleman On The Titanic

* * *

"Good Evening Miss." Thor grinned down at the beautiful woman sitting down before him.

[Y/N] shifted her eyes from her book and up at the man, but haven't yet brought her book from concealing her face. His lips smiled wider as her eyes met and motioned his hand toward an empty seat beside her. "May I?" His voice was deep and sonorous, [Y/N] became baffled as she lowered her book, her face exposed and nodded with a forced smile.

She couldn't comprehend that such a striking, gorgeous man was sitting right next to her. Within, her stomach began doing reels and turns as she made an effort to focus oh her book she was reading, ignoring the man's rich scent that escalated into her nose. Her lips made a tight line.

Before Thor sat down, he was searching for his brother, Loki, who said would be in the library in the Second-Class section on the C-DECK of the Titanic. Dinner was soon to come, they had to dress properly and get ready before Father would get on their tails. But Thor became distracted as his eyes fell upon a mistress who was sat down, reading a book atop her lap as she briefly flipped a page. The thought of his brother faded from his mind as he stood, his feet glued to the rug, completely smitten at the woman's elegance and alluring appearance. The woman lifted the book close to her face and his is feet soon began to glide towards her, his hands straightening his band collar and cream-colored regency coat.

"How do my lady do this fine day?" He asked her almost as soon as he settled in the chair, his grin never faltering.

[Y/N] averted her eyes from her book and turned to him, her brows threatening to arch up, still amazed of her predicament with this gorgeous man. "I fare well this day, thank you." She smiled warmly with a delicate bow of her head in respect. "I may ask the same about my gentleman who has decided to sit next to my presence." [Y/N] set her open book on her lap, giving him her undivided attention. Her heart fastened as he looked down at his lap as a breathless chuckle escaped his lips.

The wrinkle of his eyes crinkled through his smile, raising his head back up to meet her gaze and draped his right leg over the other. "I'm doing just fine Miss. Due to this remarkable ship that has graciously bestowed us a list of activities. It's quite amazing, yes?" He paused for a brief moment as his eyes skimmed the massive library and the many shelves that held the multitude of books. "I failed to realize they had possession of such a library. Magnificent really." He brought his hand to his chin, stroking his beard in acknowledgement.

[Y/N] found herself nodding in agreement and looked down at her book. Her hands folded neatly upon the book, which rested on her lap. This man was beyond distracting and she wished to go back to her reading; his pull to her was unsettling as she tired to regain her composure from his dignified charm. His eyes widen as he spun back towards her, realization in his error as if hitting him like a brick to the head. "Oh, excuse me. I'm afraid we have yet to be properly introduced." His golden brows knitted together but disappeared as quick as they've come, a charming smile replacing his worried look before leaning in to her. "I'm Thor Odinson." Her eyes grew slightly when he caught her hand and gave it a small peck between her knuckles, his lips almost lingering in the spot. She exhaled and her heart speeded up in an instant. She suddenly felt bashful and her hand tingled as his sky blue eyes met hers again. "And what would your name be, my sweet?" His voice were low and deep but enough to reach her ears.

"[Y/N]." She squeaked out. Oh god, she had to leave. She swore this man named Thor did things to her. Odd name to say the least. She had to think of an excuse.

Before he could say anything, [Y/N] rose from her seat, Thor automatically releasing her hand, a surprised look upon his face as he stood as well but vanished with a smile. "Well miss [L/N], I do hope you're not ready to leave so soon." He cocked his head as he gazed down at her with an arched brow. Sadness itched in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I must. I've neglected the fact that dinner is right around the corner." She craned her neck up to look at him, book in both hands. She realized he was huge in stature and in height. [Name] felt even more farouche as a blush tinted her cheeks. She averted her gaze to his white spats instead.

The thought of Thor's brother came to mind. He forced the urge to face palm himself as he recalled dinner and that his purpose was to inform Loki. Then an idea came to mind. "Well maybe Miss [L/N] would be delighted to accompany your gentleman to dinner?" He straightens his posture as he swung his hands behind his back and a smile tugged on his lips once more as she raised her head, "My family and colleagues would be most grateful to have you." He enticed her.

She was taken aback at the invitation, they haven't talked long and barley knew each other. He took the initiative to actually request her company on such short notice. "Oh, um, I…" She fiddled with the book in her hand as she tried to think of what to say.

Before she could get a proper word out, he gently took the book out her hands, their fingers touched. "Allow me, my Lady." He obliged to put the book back on the shelf and turned away from her for a moment. And on the wrong shelf.


	4. Zoned Out

**This is a oneshot for someone on Quotev. She liked Bruce and Tony so she couldn't make a decision so I had to help her out.**

* * *

The flying fortress flew high above the vast blue sea, the glare of the sun reflecting light against the moving waters, unaware of the fortress that soared unbeknownst to the eye in the sky. The heels of her boots clicked the tiled floors, the sound resonating off the walls as she sauntered down the hallway, heading to the lab that Bruce Banner and Tony Stark occupied most of the time. She was indeed quite fond of them and sought their company when she had the time, in which the hour allowed it at the moment. She just hoped they haven't left the lab before she could make her appearance.

For newcomers, the corridors were long and the many decks that lined the Hellcarrier seemed like an everlasting labyrinth, but due to being a member of Shield as well as an agent and working upon the fortress for so long, Katelin moved to and fro with grace and confidence in her step. But the confidence fell short when she came near the quarter that Banner and Stark resided in, and the pace of her heart escalated as she straightened her coat, and entwined her fingers through her tresses that were as light as snow, as a means of smoothing it out.

She walked forward and the metallic door instantly slid open upon her presence before her ice blue colored orbs landed on the two scientists. The yawn of the doors opening reached Bruce and Tony's ears; halting the conversation they were engaged in and cut their eyes to Katelin who sent a small smile their way. Bruce stood upright from the desk he was leaning on minutes earlier as he regained balance while Tony crossed his arms in her direction, his eyes roaming over her figure in acknowledgment with a sly smirk.

Before Katelin could utter a word of greeting, Tony spoke first with a wave of his finger, "At the exact same time they announce the intermission for all of shield members, you come and visit me. I feel so loved that you care." He grinned with a tilt of his head, and Bruce felt a pang in his heart as he sent him a sidelong glance.

Katelin rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah Tony, I just love coming up here everyday just to listen to you talk about the women you've laid with recently." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue and she smirked at Tony's reaction, which Bruce chuckled at.

Tony's eyebrows rose in feigned shock, rising up from the desk he was leaning on and walked over to Bruce, "Oh Katelin don't be like that. I know you couldn't resist the urge to pay your favorite boys a visit." He brought his hand to give Bruce a soft pat on the shoulder. "I mean, you do so everyday so like there's no need for us to come to you." He shrugged.

Katelin released a sharp mirthless laugh. She held a deep ongoing attraction for Tony Stark as well as Bruce Banner. They both captivated her with their intellectual minds and in the field of science, admired them for their achievements and success. Compared to Tony, she wished Bruce would get the appreciation he deserved, but alas, most people saw the monster inside and disregarded the work he's done. The thought made her stomach churn.

Ignoring Tony's comment, she glanced around the room for a brief moment. Equipment littered the desks and translucent computer screen's hovered above in mid-air, runes of data, graphs, and static's lingered within. A small beeping emitted from a machine nearby. She returned her gaze back to the scientist before dawdling up to them, "What was you guys doing before I arrived?"

Bruce scratched the back of his head; his voice was low and gentle. "We were actually talking about Tony's Arc Reactor. The one embedded in his chest." He motioned his hand towards Tony chest, his dark shirt fogging the bright azure glow that the reactor emitted underneath. Oh yes, the magnificent Arc Reactor –created by Howard Stark- that can change the world due to its source of clean energy; nevertheless, highly capable of becoming a bomb.

Tony shook his head, "Lets talk about that later." He dismissed the subject casually, wiping his shirt as to conceal his prized possession. He suddenly, with one swift movement of his legs, stood in front of her. Katelin flinched at his proximity and blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried to avoid his eyes. She stood short compared to him and had to look up to meet his blue gaze; she would momentarily shift her eyes to his chest and twiddled her fingers.

As she tried to regain her thoughts, she failed in hearing his voice, "Um…Hello. Earth to Kat?" He waved his hand in front of her face and her eyes widen and she mentally slapped herself. "Yeah I know, girls tend to zone out when I'm around, nothing new." He teased. Katelin couldn't find any words to say as her cheeks continued to grow red. He knew what he what he did to he; he thought her reactions entertaining as well as amusing but also cute.

"You want to get a bite to eat later?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips and shifting his feet as he waited for her response. She glanced up at him, her brows arched and blue orbs wide, obviously flabbergasted. Her heart thumped against her chest in a fast rate and felt her body go still. She was to slow for him. "I know this excellent Italian restaurant a few blocks from my place." He pointed his finger in a directionless way, " I'm sure you'll love the atmosphere- no, I know you will. They have-" He was cut off by Bruce.

"Um Tony." Bruce reached out his hand to Tony's arm, succeeding in diverting his attention away from Katelin when Tony stopped and turned towards him.

"Yeah, what's up?" He stepped over to him as he pinched his nose, curious as to what his bro wanted, and a bit aggravated he interrupted him but didn't show it.

Katelin blinked. Hard. She was bewildered at Banner's sudden intrusion. She sighed inwardly as she looked back and forth between them, crossing her arms lightly as she felt sweat start to form on her lower back due to her nerves. Katelin became disappointed at her hopes of actually getting a moment with Tony.

To see Tony actually hitting on Katelin right in front of him caused Bruce to act on impulse. Yeah, Tony was a good guy and they shared a lot of interests, but he dared not believe that Tony would actually be faithful to Katelin. His mouth was dry and his hands trembled as he fumbled his words out to Tony, trying to deliberate an excuse or topic but nothing came to mind. Also considering he holds feeling for her.

He took a quick glance at Katelin under his glasses before turning his head to the side. The tension in the room was rising quickly as they all stood in an awkward silence.

"Wow." Tony's voice boomed, breaking the silence, as he examined them both back and forth, "Even I got you to zone out Bruce. I'm on a roll today."


	5. Captain America's Appreciation Day

**Again for a friend on Quotev. This is all I'm posting for these since it seems nobody shows interest~~ **

* * *

Steve woke up with a soft, drawled yawn before pressing his fingers to his eyes and rubbing them, trying to get rid of the sting that sleep gave upon slumber. His blonde hair lay disheveled on the pillows as he rested there, his heart producing a steady beat as his thoughts wandered, wondering what the day would bring. Sighing, his innocent blues lingered on the grey ceiling above him before he sat up, bringing his hands and lifting the covers off his body as he sat on the edge of his bed, trying to regain his bearings and start the day.

He stood up and made way for the bathroom, stretching his long limbs in the process and popping a few bones. He reached for the light switch and shut his eyes at the burning sensation the light emitted just above the mirror, before opening his eyes and widening in shock to see yellow paper all over his bathroom mirror.

* * *

Katerina sat with a pen in-between her fingers, her deep blue pools roamed over the health graphs and static's for the Initiative. The translucent screen hovered in mid-air in front of her as she processed the information, her mind reeling and calculating before taking her pen and writing down notes on a piece of paper. The silence of the office left her at ease as she worked soundly- save for the high-pitched sounds that a few machines produced. It was close to noon, she had to prepare to leave the confidantes of her quarters before visiting some of the Avengers to take their blood pressure. She'll usually pay a visit to do quick check ups and short sessions if they're to busy to come to her office, but she didn't complain, she needed the exercise anyway.

After a few more minutes of more scanning and jolting down notes, she cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing her essentials and placing them in her medical bag before strutting out the door and into the hallway. She expected the day to go by without any complications, smooth sailing she thought, like any other day after the events that took place with Loki. Everything laid settled without disturbance for a good few weeks, but she was yet to know the events that were to occur once she stepped out that door.

Throughout the hallway, yellow sticky notes littered the walls randomly. Some agents and professor's huddled together to take a glimpse at them. She stood in front of the door, dumbfounded as she stared at the many notes that lead far down both sides of the corridor. _What in the…?_ She thought as she walked up to a fellow member to her right who was gazing at a note. She heard a few members chuckling down the hall.

"Excuse me," She quipped and motioned her free hand aimlessly. "What's all this? I believe I must have missed some plans regarding today." She took a quick glimpse around before the man spoke, his eyes still glued on the small paper.

"I'm just as muddled as you are Ma'am. If you have read the notes, it appears to be Captain America's Appreciation Day." He brought his hand and pulled the sticky note off the metallic wall before showing it to her. She used her free hand to grasp the thin sheet and stared at in intently. " If you ask me, I'd say it was joke. Nowhere on the calendar or schedule mentions an Appreciation day, let alone a Captain America Day." The man rested his hands on his hips.

Her eyes scanned the few simple words of praise for Mr. Roger's, but all to familiar for her senses. She was hit with a sense of Déjà vu and nostalgia, a feeling that haven't presented itself in such a long time. Her eyes became wide as saucers, suddenly realizing the words she read were her very own. In a panic, she rushed to another one along the wall next to the man. At first, she thought it to be a coincidence but as she read the next one, she felt her heart become lodged in her throat and quickly snatched the paper off the wall with her mouth agape.

Wish all men were like Steve.

In Katerina's younger days and up to adolescent, she was very knowledgeable about the history of great wars and Captain America. He captivated her and soon, she developed a crush on Mr. Rogers. It didn't help when she found her older brothers comic book collection dedicated to the man, and then she found herself writing on little notes, listing the things she liked about Steve and placing them in the comic books. But that was in the past of childish nonsense. The mystery was how someone could have possibly found her private stash of comic books and re-written her words from the notes, posting them for the entire world to see. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

Her eye twitched and blood rushed to her cheeks as she deliberated what to do, crumbling the two notes in her hand. This was by far the most cruelest prank she's ever came upon. The person who was responsible for this would pay dearly by her hands. What if Steve saw her notes? What would he think? No doubt weirded out for she wrote some embarrassing things too. The thought made her act on impulse and she quickly lunged for the notes on the wall in front of her, snatching and grabbing all that could fit in her free hand, causing the agent to jump and stare at her, startled by her actions.

"Um, uh, I, I, excuse me." She fumbled her words as she grabbed all she could and rushed back to her office, a few notes falling from her grasp behind her like a trail. She opened the door and basically threw her medical bag and notes inside, not caring where they landed and slammed the door in a hurry. Her mouth felt dry and her heart slammed hard against her chest; she thought she could hear the pulse of her heart in her ears.

Her lips made a tight line as she turned from the door and walked hurriedly down the corridor, ceasing her steps and plucking the notes off the wall one by one, her cheeks dark red as the members stared at her. She decided she would grab all the notes she found and find the culprit. She figured after the situation was settled, she would return back to her duties.

* * *

Steve was even more shocked to see the same colored notes decked on the walls of the many corridors. At the top of each note read 'Captain America's Appreciation Day', in which he was without doubt flattered that they created a day dedicate to him, but couldn't help the gnawing feeling that this was all just a hoax. As he walked the corridors and different decks of the massive ship, he passed a few members and asked them if there was a special occasion taking place regarding him that he didn't know about, but found out they were just as clueless as any other person he talked too.

The whole matter bewildered him greatly. He scratched his head as he, again, stopped to look at another one of the mysterious notes.

Compassionate Heart

The words made his lip curl slightly. Most of the notes he read were cute and sweet; others were weird and strange and difficult for him to understand, possibly due to the time difference. Steve was yet to be accustomed to the informal language this time often spoke.

"I see you're having fun." A familiar voice spoke at his side and Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes before they fell on Tony Stark.

"Not my idea of fun when no one knows what going on," He held the note midway for Tony to see. "Does everybody know something that I don't know? Or someone gave everyone a specific order to not speak me the truth? Tell me Tony, what's going on?" His annoyance on the matter was obvious.

Tony smirked at him and gave him a hard pat on the back. "That's for you to find out pretty boy."

* * *

"D- Dr. Banner." Katerina practically burst into the lab, startling the doctor from his work and causing him to swing his head in her direction. Her hair was tousled and unkempt as if she was blown on by a strong wind, and her breath came in gasps as she took in lung-fulls of air. Small yellow crumpled papers were in her strong grasp, holding them to her chest as if her life depended on it. She was so overwhelmed with so much paper that a few threatened to topple over.

"Dr. King?" He immediately rushed over to her, picking up a few sticky notes that fell on the floor by her feet. "Wh-What's going on?" His brows scrunched up in worry as he looked down at her.

"Do you by any chance know about the sticky notes plastered on the walls of the halls? Who was responsible for the Captain America Appreciation Day?" She rushed her words and Bruce barely had the pace to keep up.

"Uhhh…. I haven't heard of a Captain America Appreciation Day…. And I don't know anything about the sticky notes in the hallways." He arched his brow up in confusion.

She nodded, shifting the notes in her hand. "Ok, bye." Before Bruce could answer, she twirled around and exited the lab in hurried steps, completely forgetting the paper in Banner's hands. Bruce stood in place from where she left, bewilderment crossing his features before glancing down at the notes in his hands and opening one to read it.

Suzan asked me yesterday at school if I though if Steve Rogers tasted like cinnamon and Apple Pie. I think I'm still blushing from the thought.

_Oh god oh god oh god_. No matter where she went or scampered off to, she always came upon the horrified yellow paper. She hardly had enough room in her grasp to take anymore. She wished she had brought a bag with her to put the notes inside; then there won't be a reason for the wondering eyes that fell upon her and the yellow notes as she walked briskly through the corridors of the Hellcarrier.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted agent Barton conversing with another agent, pointing at one of the notes and laughing, their voices reverberating throughout the long hall, and she ducked her head as if to conceal herself from the embarrassment. Nonetheless, she walked up to them, the sound of her footsteps reaching Barton's ears before glancing in her direction and locking eyes. His lips made a tight line, curving slightly as sounds rumbled from his chest, a smile in his eyes as he suppressed the urge to laugh out loud.

"Agent Barton." Her voice was low as he leaned over and plopped his elbow against the wall.

He snorted loudly. "What you're doing with all those notes?" His blue dark eyes scanned her up and down before resting on the crumpled notes, a silly smile plastered on his face.

She blinked and bit her lower lip, trying to think of what to say. "I'm, uh, taking these notes down." She tilted her head towards the notes on the wall.

He just chuckled, "Maybe you should keep them posted. Maybe the right guy will find the notes and spice up your nonexistent love life."

She stared at him and blinked, pondering over his words before her eyes widened as realization glazed over her features. He was somehow part of this cruel prank. Her nostrils flared and she squinted both her eyes at him. He backed away, holding his hands up in defense when her eyelid started to twitch. "Hey, hey, I'm just a bystander in all this. The real person you should be looking for is Tony. You know how he's always up to something." He said with a glint in his eye and a smirk.

Katerina opened her mouth to speak until he mentioned Tony and she looked down at the floor, though the balled up notes piled up in her arms prevented her view slightly. Tony…Of course that blockhead had the audacity to play his hand in something such as this. Teasing her constantly about Steve and finding things that made her tick. She swore, that man was going to be the death of her. He clearly had a lot of time on his hands to post all these stupid notes up.

She raised her head and was taken aback as her eyes searched for agent Barton. He was gone, no doubt sneaked off to who knows where. Afterward, her small legs started to glide down the hall, stopping a few people if they've seen the blockhead known as Tony Stark. It wasn't long before she ran into someone whom said they've seen Tony on the B- Deck.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy short cake," Like Agent Barton; Tony drew his hands up in a defensive motion before pointing to himself. "Whoever said this was my doing?"

"Ask your buddy Agent Barton." She had long gone threw the paper that was in her possession away into a garbage bin, before snatching some more paper off the walls, repeating the process.

She shifted her jaw as Tony thought of what to say. "Well ok, I did but Clint was part of it too. Now whatever he said about him not taking part is false. In fact," He lowered his hands into his pockets, "I did you a favor. You'll be thanking me later. No biggie." He tilted his head and shrugged. At that moment, he swore he saw a vein pulsing beneath her forehead as she glared at him.

She couldn't believe what this blockhead was telling her. Her nostrils flared up and her muscles became rigid as she scowled up at him. "No biggie? Oh Mr. Stark I barely completed half of my work thanks to you. Got me running up and down these halls, trying to take down as much notes as I can handle. I am exhausted and I herby order you to take them all down." She threatened in a harsh whisper. Her voice was low as to not draw attention from the people that passed by.

"Uh may I remind you small fry? I don't think you have the authority to order me around. Now you know I don't take orders from anyone," He said, not the least fazed by her threat. "I know Steve does. He's already seen the notes and once he finds out they're yours, he'll be following you like a lost puppy." He smirked.

She sighed with a roll her eyes. "And exactly how is he suppose to know they are mine if my name is not on the notes?" Just then, a commanding voice boomed through the hallway behind Tony, making both Katerina and Tony jump slightly before spinning their heads to the source.

"Ok, who here wrote 'Steve's hot'? I don't find this funny." He questioned as he held the sticky note in the air for all to see. Katerina's eyes widen to see Steve Rogers a few feet down from them. The pace of her heart shot through the roof and she felt her knees grow weak as she rushed to hide in front of Tony, but a few balled up notes fell from her grasp. A dead give away for Steve has sensitive ears; he heard it collide with the floor and looked in their direction. "Tony."

"Oh I think your boyfriend spotted us." Tony smirked as he turned back to Katerina. He then shifted his stance and purposely leaned on the wall, and held his hand up high before pointing his finger down at Katerina.

" This small fry may know a thing or two. Just look at her, poor girl overwhelmed with so much notes, she may collapse from the pressure." Her eye's widened up at Tony in horror before she directed her gaze to Steve, who now started walking towards them.

_No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening_. She whipped her head back and forth between them, uncertain as to what to do with herself. She felt apprehensive about confronting Steve about the issue and feared he may get the wrong impression of her. Her breathing became labored and short as he got closer, she felt sweat form under armpits.

"Dr. King?" He called out a few feet away. He recognized the doctor as Katerina King, or Dr. King. They're often paired together -Steve as he partner in examination- during her training exercises that she takes regularly. He admires her for her discipline and generous nature, and often finds himself watching her from a distance. Despite that, they've never really talked or became familiar with each other due to them having different jobs and work schedules, and because of their shyness. Especially Kat.

Before she knew what was going on or what she was doing, she had twirled around and her little legs scurried away in the opposite direction, her lab coat whipping and flowing behind her as a few notes fell behind her as a trail.

He halted, startled at Katerina's mad dash down the hallway. "Wa- Dr. King!" He bolted down the hall after her, passing Tony who said something he couldn't understand, due to his focus on Katerina.

She knew the Super Soldier would eventually catch up to her. It was a vain attempt to get away but she acted on impulse. She could hear him calling her to stop, and his footsteps were near behind her. "Dr. King." She felt a big firm hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened as she was pulled back.

She felt gravity take over as she fell back, arms flailing at her sides, but two hands caught her shoulders before they pushed her body up, steadying her as she regained balance.

Steve made sure not to use full force as he grabbed her shoulder, but enough to make her halt. "Dr. King?" His innocent blues gazed down at her as his brows scrunched up in confusion. "Why'd you run away? What's going on?"

She squat down to pick up the notes that fell. "I I was, this is just a," She stammered her words out as she deliberated up an excuse. It has gotten hot, so she brought a hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She was out of breath from jogging down the halls for the last hour, and running away from a Super Soldier just made things better.

Her strange mannerism didn't go unnoticed to Steve. He hunkered down to help pick up the notes, but she quickly grabbed the one he went for. He raised a brow at her before he brought his hand upon hers, causing her to flinch and look up at him. The look of worry in his eyes made her release a shuddered breath and she groaned inwardly. "Dr. King…Are you alright? Is there something I should be concerned about?" His eyes were almost pleading and so genuine she couldn't bare being dishonest with him, even if he may think differently of her.

She licked her bottom lip as she bought a hand to her head, gazing down at the floor as she sighed softly. Steve felt tension radiate off of her, he wondered why it was so hard for her to answer him. "They're mine." She said as she closed her eyes; she dared not look him the eye.

"Pardon?" He leaned closer.

She looked up at him. "These notes, the ones on the walls. They're all mine, every last one."

His eyes squinted in confusion as he struggled to come to understanding of her words. How could all these notes come from Dr. King? Surely somebody had to write some down as well. "What? Are you sure?"

She sighed in frustration, and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat before turning her head to the side, her deep blue orbs glued to the wall opposite of them. "I wrote those praises about you when I was younger, and put them in my brother's comic book collection. They were for mine alone to see and silent confessions but apparently, a certain playboy," She rolled her eyes. "Decided it would be fun to get their hands on my private stuff and claim it to be your appreciation day." She averted her gaze back to Steve, anxious to hear him speak.

He raised both his eyebrows, staring at her in wonderment. The fact she held a drawing towards him left him flabbergasted, the notes proved it so there was no denying it. What also stood out to him was that she wrote much praise about him, the thought made blood rush to his cheeks, and his stomach to twist and turn. He glanced down and realized his hand was still on top hers, and he pulled away as he cleared his throat. Katerina mimicked his actions, a blush upon her cheeks as she felt her hand tingle from his touch.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Steve stood up while Katerina followed suit when a member passed by. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest as she waited for Steve to speak, the silence was killing her to no end. Now that he knew that she was a fan and wrote weird things about him. Did he think her weird and odd? She diverted her eyes to the floor.

Steve rested his hands on his belt, a lopsided grin on his face. "So, you're a fan of me then?" He asked the obvious as her eyes shot up at him, " Not many people are curious about the old days nowadays. You seem to know a lot about me while I don't know much about you, I mean, I've read your bio file but not enough to get to know you personally." He scratched the back of his head and looked around them before resting on her again.

She just stared at him, shock planted on her features as he spoke as if he wasn't bothered by the matter. He even read her bio file! He wants to get to know her personally? She stood there, lost at his words as she tried to regain the last of dignity she had.

When she didn't say anything, he spoke, "What got you interested in whole Captain America scheme?" He continued to astound her with every word that left his mouth. She struggled to find her words.

"M-my brother's Ca-captain America comic book collection." She sputtered out and glanced down back at the floor, clearly embarrassed by the situation she found herself in.

He sensed her uneasiness so he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am there's no need to get all bashful. You and your brother have good taste," He gave her a warm smile. "And I wouldn't mind in g-getting to know you a little better." His heat skipped a beat when she looked up and their eyes met. He pulled his hand away from her shoulder and back to his side.

"Y-you want to be friends with me?"

"Uhh, well I kinda thought we were. But I was thinking, maybe you'll consider, maybe hoping you'll go on a date with me?" He fumbled his words out and grinned wide when she gasped, trying to suppress a smile as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Re-Really?"

This day was just full of surprises for her.


End file.
